


The Greatest Gift

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Magic, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's desperation that drives Blaine to seek help from the magic man to find his true love. However, magic is more complicated than Blaine ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Gift

Pulling his blanket closer around his shoulders, Blaine looks up ahead, lantern swaying in the wind that snatches at the dry leaves crunching beneath his feet. The small hut is plush compared to those he passed on the winding and rocky road here, the window bright with orange candlelight, hung with expensive silks. Flowers run rampant in the garden, twisting and twining, and he knows just looking at the whorls and curlicues they've been fashioned into that it's magic.

The door squeaks open before he reaches it, and he hesitates for a moment. "Are you coming in, dear?" comes that silky voice, its owner hidden from sight. "Make up your mind, there's a chill in the air." With a deep breath, Blaine steps over the threshold and the door slams shut behind him.

Kurt is sitting in the living room, amongst obvious luxury. The money he makes from enchanting people into believing he can help is evident in the paintings, the sheen of velvet, the heavy silken curtains shot through with silver. Cabinets tower around, shining with potions and spells contained in little bottles, magic that can be both a curse and a blessing. "Hello, Blaine," Kurt says softly, gesturing to the high-backed crimson armchair. Placing his dirty bundle of belongings carefully by the door, Blaine takes the seat, not bothering to ask how this man knows his name. "What can I help you with, dear?"

"I ran away from home years ago, and I've been living this horrible life ever since," Blaine says sadly. "I know I'm meant for more than this. I've always known that I'm the one the prince is to marry. But I will never realise my destiny if I cannot find my way to him. When he sees me, I know he will realise that we were meant to be. All I'm asking of you is the power to find that. I want a happily ever after with my true love."

"And you're sure that you are willing to deal with the consequences?" Kurt asks, leaning forward so the flickering flames throw eerie shadows across his face. "As you well know, Blaine, all magic comes with a price. How did that spell to force yourself to fall in love with that girl work out? What was her name...Brittany?"

"Don't speak of her," Blaine snaps, curling his arms around his middle and pushing down the rising swell of regret. It had been a mistake, to try and enchant his own heart. Love was not easily swayed, and trying to change his affections from Sam to his betrothed had destroyed her mind. Now she is a dreaming girl locked up in the castle prison, where her strange beliefs could not hurt anyone. "I have nothing, I cannot pay you."

"Darling, it's not money or jewels or the clothes off your back that I want," Kurt says with a soft laugh. "The price I ask is a much greater gift than that. If I give you the spell I know that will grant you your happy ending with your true love, I ask for only one thing: your firstborn."

Staring at him with wide eyes, Blaine is overcome by the absurd urge to laugh. He will never have a true born child through marrying Sebastian - any child he has with a woman will be conceived of his blood to carry on the noble line, and otherwise they will take in one of the lost orphans. The price Kurt asks of him is one that will never be paid. "Deal," he says, refraining from smirking in satisfaction, and Kurt smiles and gets gracefully to his feet, crossing the room to unwrap a slender wand, made of some strange pale wood and glowing with power, from its sheath of velvet.

"I ask only that you do not invite me to your wedding," he says. "I'm a very busy man, and I cannot be doing with such drawn-out social occasions." He points the wand at Blaine, and his eyes gleam an impossibly bright blue for a second. Silvery strands of smoke pour from the tip of the wand, crawling through the air to brush against Blaine's skin, shining pinpoints on his skin, until they overwhelm him and he opens his eyes again on a cold floor, staring up at chandeliers.

Dusting himself down, he turns and finds himself face to face with the prince, his face a mask of concern. "Are you alright?" he asks gently, and Blaine smiles gently, taking the prince's hand.

"Never better."

* * *

Exchanging a sweet kiss with his husband of one glorious year, Blaine sighs sadly when Sebastian continues readying himself to ride. "Must you leave?" he asks desperately, clinging to the reins of the sleek horse. "Our anniversary comes on Sunday, you could leave afterwards."

"Sweetling, you know the call from the north is urgent, with the wolves taking their livestock and their farms frozen until the thaw," Sebastian says, running his long fingers through Blaine's hair. "Keep that pretty chin up. I will do my best to be home for part of Sunday and celebrate with you." He kisses Blaine again, sweet and soft, and then gracefully climbs onto the horse and wheels away, flanked by his guards.

Drifting inside, Blaine twists his wedding band around his finger, smiling softly as he does. From the moment they met, just as Kurt promised, Sebastian has been in love with him. Much of the kingdom was amazed and appalled when their prince spent an entire night dancing with a man who had seemingly appeared from nowhere, clothed in expensive fabric and resting his head contentedly on their future king's shoulder. It took very little time for Sebastian to propose to him and his parents to welcome Blaine into their family and arrange the wedding. As it was, they married three months after meeting, and their whirlwind courtship became an incredibly happy and successful marriage.

Walking into the marital chambers, a glass jar of oils in his hand, Blaine screams when he sees the shadow on the bed, the jar slipping between his hands and cracking on impact with the stone floor. As the scent of vanilla and jasmine permeates the room, creeping like a mist into every nook and cranny, the shadow rises, and Blaine fumbles to ignite the lanterns, their warm orange glow illuminating the face he'd believed he would never sée again. "How nice to see you, my dear," Kurt says softly, stretching his arms out in front of him and taking Blaine's hand. "My, what a change from the man I met. I see you are enjoying the luxuries of this life."

"Yes, thank you," Blaine says. He means to be curt, but the magician in front of him granted him everything his heart could ever desire, and he is eternally grateful that Kurt sent him to Sebastian. "It's all so wonderful, I can never thank you enough. Such a generous deal you gave me, but I'm afraid Sebastian and I haven't had a child yet. He is yet to find a woman he considers beautiful and intelligent enough to bear his child, and until he fails in that endeavour we won't be adopting. I will never have a child born of my own blood, only his."

Kurt laughs, derisive and mocking. "Oh dear, did you really believe I would be so stupid as to not think of that?" he asks, a smirk curling the corners of his mouth. "For a man to attract the prince, as you wanted, he would have to be extraordinary. Every royal needs an heir, after all. So, in order to preserve the sacred bond of marriage without the need for him to impregnate a woman, I gave you the ability to carry children."

"Then why am I yet to fall pregnant?" Blaine asks softly, one hand falling to his belly. "I've been married for almost a year, Kurt, I'm no longer untouched."

"My magic is powerful, Blaine," Kurt says, and steps closer. "I brought you into this life, why would you doubt me? Surely it occurred to you that I would have your firstborn, not by taking it, but by being your child's father. The only man who will father your first child is me, not your husband."

Moving away from him, Blaine notices for the first time the particular cut of Kurt's clothes. His simple tunic and breeches cling to him, displaying a slender figure, broad shoulders tapering into a narrow waist, the muscles in his arms evident beneath the light material. He looks stunning, and ready to enchant someone like Blaine. "Are you saying that I will never have a child with my husband unless I cheat on him?" Kurt nods, leaning on one of the posts of the bed and smirking. "I can't do that to Sebastian, Kurt. I love him."

"If you won't, then our deal is broken," Kurt says softly, and it sends a chill down his spine. "You think this love between you is real? It's all fake, it's all an illusion. He doesn't really love you. You can leave all this behind, or you can allow me to father your child. It's your choice."

"Aren't you going to force me?" Blaine asks sourly, and Kurt looks affronted at his statement, and almost a little sad. Curling his arms around himself, Blaine glares at the man, waiting for him to speak.

"Is that really what you think of me, Blaine?" Kurt asks softly. "I may have magic, but I'm not evil. I would never force you into sex. Either you can choose to conceive a child with me, or our deal will be broken and you will lose all that I promised you. You will always have a choice, just as you chose to come to me for help."

Moving towards the bed, Blaine watches Kurt carefully, but he doesn't move. He remains standing by the door, gazing openly at Blaine. He's not going to push, he's not going to force Blaine to do this, he won't hold him down and make sure it happens. But Blaine knows that if he doesn't do this, he'll lose his true love, the love Kurt led him to. He'll lose everything, and he'll be on the streets, just a shell of the new man he's become. "I'll do it," he says softly, and carefully unknots the band at his waist that holds his grand robes closed, letting them slither to the ground and leaving him standing in only his shirt, the fabric thin and clinging for ease of movement, and his close-fitting breeches, feeling so exposed even though he's still clothed.

"Please don't be scared of me," Kurt says softly as he steps closer, taking Blaine's hands in his and leaning close, so close Blaine can smell the scent of oils and magic that clings to him, see the green in his eyes and each individual eyelash and the freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose. "I don't want you to be nervous. I promise, I'll be gentle."

"My husband..." Blaine breathes, and Kurt stops. "My husband isn't here tonight. He had to go to the north, they're having financial difficulties and he's trying to work out an arrangement. You don't have to worry about him."

Kurt smiles sweetly, so sweet that it blinds Blaine to how undesirable this situation is, and tips his forehead against Blaine's, their warm breath mingling in the air between them. "You are so beautiful," he murmurs, fingers catching in the material of Blaine's shirt, tracing along the warmth of his skin beneath to the pearlescent buttons. "May I?" He tweaks one of the buttons, and Blaine closes his eyes, swallowing back the rising tears, simply nodding yes.

He squeaks out in shock when Kurt scoops him up into his arms and lowers him carefully onto the bed, leaving him fully-clothed. There's a heavy sadness in Kurt's eyes as he sits down next to Blaine's feet, one hand laid gently on his ankle, and his voice seems heavy as he says, "I don't want you to cry. I don't want you to force yourself to get through this. I just want you to enjoy it, as much as you can. If you're not comfortable tonight, I'll leave. Come back when you feel more at ease."

"No!" Blaine protests hastily, and Kurt turns back to him, a new hope bright in his eyes. "The servants are quiet tonight, most of them are with my ailing father-in-law or accompanying Sebastian, and no one will bother us. It may be months before we have another opportunity like this. Kurt, I promise, I will...try. I'll try to enjoy it."

His eyes holding Blaine's gaze, Kurt unbuckles his boots and steps carefully out of them, leaving them just inside the door, and sits on the bed next to Blaine, slipping an arm around him. "I'll go slow," he says softly. "I'll be gentle. I just want to make you feel special, Blaine, darling."

At the pet name, Blaine smiles despite himself, and looks up into Kurt's eyes. He's so attractive, with the dimples and the freckles and the colour in his cheeks, and his smile is so sweet and warm, and he's treating Blaine with such tender consideration. Kurt moves first, leaning down to press his lips to Blaine's in a brief kiss, but it's Blaine who presses his hand to Kurt's cheek to keep him in place. Pushes up into the kiss to deepen it, parts his lips and kisses firmly back, heart beating a little faster and cheeks warming at Kurt's replying gasp, the stilted, shy way his hand slides up Blaine's side, tugging his shirt free of his breeches.

Kurt breaks the kiss, and Blaine almost whines, wanting that moment back, Kurt's lips moving in a slow rhythm with his, the heat in his belly and his fingers starting to tremble, a quiver of desire like a flash of light in his mind. He opens his mouth, hand toying with the hem of Blaine's shirt, but Blaine quickly cuts him off. "You don't have to ask permission before anything. Trust that I will tell you if you make me uncomfortable."

Smiling, Kurt leans back down into their kiss, his hand slipping up beneath Blaine's shirt, caressing gently over his stomach and chest. As Kurt's thumb circles his nipple, Blaine's breathing starts to go rough, his eyelids fluttering with pleasure. "Can I -  _oh_  - see you?" he asks, gasping when Kurt pinches at his nipple and sends a wave of heat down into his groin, his breeches growing tighter against his cock. "Can we see each other?"

Smiling softly, Kurt unlaces the collar of his own shirt and tugs it over his head, and Blaine stares at him, jaw dropping slightly. Kurt laughs softly, ducking his head bashfully, and makes quick work of the buttons on Blaine's shirt, his gaze nothing short of hungry as he stares at Blaine just as unashamedly as Blaine stares at him. When Kurt kisses him again, their nipples brush, and Blaine shivers and groans softly into Kurt's mouth. "I want you," he breathes as Kurt's mouth drifts to his neck, and when Kurt looks back at him he's  _beaming_ , eyes bright and smile wide. "Kurt,  _please_."

"Oh sweetheart, I've waited so long for this," Kurt says quietly, and kisses Blaine again with a new hunger and passion, his hands roaming, caressing, squeezing. As Kurt's palms curve around Blaine's generous ass, Blaine moans, his hips jerking forward into Kurt's, making both of them moan. Lips on Blaine's neck, Kurt makes quick work of the button on his breeches, and rolls off Blaine to tug his own down, turning back as Blaine kicks his off his feet.

Staring down at Kurt's flushed cock, curving upwards towards his stomach, Blaine almost starts to cry. Not because he's afraid - of course he doesn't want to cheat on his true love, his husband - but because Kurt is so unfailingly sweet to him. Kurt's been  _waiting_  for him, waiting for the day they would do this together. Kurt  _wants_  him, he knows it. He watches Kurt retrieve the bottle of oil from the space beneath his mattress, wetting his fingers, and his eyes flutter closed the moment he feels Kurt's fingers at his hole. " _Kurt_ ," falls breathily from his lips, half a moan and half a sob, a plea for more.

Kurt is gentle with him, every action deliberate and slow, looking down at him with dark eyes, fingers running through his hair and tracing his features. It almost feels like something more than the mere physical, Kurt's soft touches and nonsensical whispers, and Blaine turns his cheek against the pillow to stop looking, eyes falling shut, instead listening to Kurt's soft humming and the sound of skin on skin.

The moment dissolves as Kurt grunts and spills, sliding quickly away from Blaine and dressing himself again, turned towards the wall while Blaine lies on the bed, heart still fast with want. "I'm sorry," Kurt says softly, and his voice sounds choked, as if he's crying. "I wanted more than this for...for you. I can't stay."

Before Blaine can protest, Kurt's opened the door and he's gone, as if he was never even here. Lying on the bed, out of breath and still wanting, covered in a sheen of sweat, Blaine closes his eyes and pushes down the sudden sadness. It was merely an extraction of payment, not an act of love. There's no reason to be disappointed that Kurt didn't stay.

But that can't make it stop hurting.

* * *

The sickness starts a few weeks after Kurt's visit, and Blaine knows. He knows that what Kurt promised has come true, that he's expecting Kurt's child. But, of course, Sebastian cannot know that the child isn't his. Surely Kurt's magic can convince him of the contrary, when Blaine tells him so.

"Have you always known you could carry a child?" Sebastian asks, his eyes narrowed, and Blaine nods slowly, one hand pressing against his belly. It's starting to grow round, and despite his trepidation at the child's paternity, Blaine can't help but be excited. This new life is a gift. "Then how is it now that you fall pregnant? Why not before?"

"These things are left to fate," Blaine says with a small shrug. "Perhaps now is when we are meant to have children. That weekend, you came back from the north filled with passion. There was every chance I could've become pregnant when we made love."

Sebastian looks at him with an anger brewing behind his eyes. "Sweetling, on our wedding day you promised you would never lie to me," he says slowly, and Blaine shrinks back against his chair. "You promised to be faithful. I think you have broken both of those promises. That child is not of my blood. How long have you kept lovers? Our entire marriage?"

"No!" Blaine protests, tears springing to his eyes. "You are my true love, Sebastian. I am with you, always, I love you."

"I'm not your true love," Sebastian snarls, his eyes flashing dark. "I'm a prince who needed to wed and chose the prettiest boy from the crowd. This isn't love. And this marriage is over. Leave this place."

Eyes filled with tears, Blaine stares up at his husband, Sebastian's jaw set in anger. He wants to speak, to tell him what really happened, to explain, to beg for his forgiveness, but the words are stuck in his throat. With one last disgusted look, Sebastian yanks the wedding band from Blaine's fingers and walks away from him, turning his back on the happiness Blaine found. Letting out a jagged sob, Blaine stands and runs, following the green spill of the grounds until he reaches the edge of the woods, each breath a chore through his tears.

"Don't cry, darling." The voice is familiar, as are the hands that take Blaine's, Kurt's face filled with concern and compassion as he tugs Blaine closer, beneath the cover of the trees. "Look at you. You're glowing, Blaine, this pregnancy suits you."

"The deal's off," Blaine snaps, snatching his hands from Kurt's grip. "You promised me true love, and Sebastian is leaving me. He doesn't believe that this child is his, no matter how hard I try to convince him. He told me he doesn't love me, he only married me because I'm pretty. Your magic failed, it didn't lead me to my true love."

"My magic never fails, darling," Kurt says softly, and brushes a tear from Blaine's cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I've practiced my craft for many moons, and my speciality is enchantments of love. It is so strong that I was able to make it so no child you carry can be fathered by anyone but your true love. That is why you never fell pregnant with Sebastian. He never loved you, he only married you for your looks."

"But, this child is yours," Blaine says, tapping his belly, and Kurt just smiles. "You can't be my true love. When I came to you, I said I wanted to be with the prince! Your magic sent me to him!"

"Fate, and magic, work in strange and mysterious ways," Kurt says, taking Blaine's hands again. This time, Blaine doesn't pull away. "I knew you were my true love the moment I laid eyes on you, and when I cast my spell I expected you to stay. But apparently fate knew that you would have to be with Sebastian in order to realise what we are to each other. The child you carry speaks for itself, I am your true love. It broke my heart to see you so afraid that night, but I know you felt it. Our lovemaking was not just an extraction of payment for my services."

Blaine isn't sure what possesses him in the next moment as he throws himself into Kurt's waiting arms, tears drying as their lips meet. When Kurt kisses him, one hand sliding down to curve over his belly, their child, it's as if as light has been shone on Blaine's heart, showing him the truth. Kurt is the one fate chose for him, and it seems so silly, now, to have ever believed that Sebastian was his true love. As they part, Kurt smiling softly, eyes shining with tears, Blaine murmurs, "I love you," and his heart skips at Kurt's beautiful smile.

"I love you too," he says, his voice thick with tears, and Blaine kisses him again to chase away the sadness. He doesn't want Kurt to cry again, not now that he knows. They are destined to spend their lives together. "I've waited so long, Blaine, you have no idea, I just wanted to  _tell_  you."

Putting a finger against Kurt's lips, Blaine leans up on his toes and says, "My whole life, I wanted my true love. I've been looking for you forever. And here you are, standing right in front of me." Tears spilling over, Kurt's arms go tight around Blaine's waist and they're kissing again, and it seems as if they're never going to stop. They will never have to.


End file.
